


luke and vader

by jadelovesstarwars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Darth Vader Raises Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Injury, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker Raised Together, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, One Shot, POV Darth Vader, POV Luke Skywalker, Parent Darth Vader, Protective Darth Vader, Stressed Firmus Piett, Young Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Young Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelovesstarwars/pseuds/jadelovesstarwars
Summary: Luke and Vader one-shots. Let me know what I can improve on or what you'd like to see me write! <3
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader & Luke Skywalker, Firmus Piett & Darth Vader, Firmus Piett & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Wedge Antilles & Luke Skywalker, Wedge Antilles/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 56
Kudos: 131





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neuxo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuxo/gifts).



> this one's for you ryn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> List of my one-shots.

Disappearing - Vader is meditating when Luke's presence vanishes. He panics.

Lizards - Disappearing from Luke's point of view.

Bickering - Piett and Luke taunt Ozzel on the bridge, and it quickly becomes a bonding moment.

Cliffs - Luke and Wedge are on a mission on a deserted planet. Luke is injured, and Vader just happens to be there. Note: I have restarted this series under the title 'Destiny', and it will be updated there from now on.

Waking Up - Luke wakes up in an Imperial medbay, confused as to why he's still alive. Vader walks in.

Lunch with a Skywalker - Piett is assigned to watch Luke around the Executor. They have an average Skywalker lunch.

Passing Out - Luke wakes up in a medbay after passing out in front of his father. He tries to avoid the man's fussing.

Love - Vader tells Luke he loves him for the first time. A bit short.

Test - Young Luke and Leia take a test. Vader's patience takes a test.


	2. Disappearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some context, vader agreed to work with luke to overthrow palpatine by agreeing that luke would stay safe and in touch and vader would not force him to turn or (try not to) murder all his friends :) luke walks by some ysalamiri and vader gets nervous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah vaders ooc in this and what about it

He was meditating when it happened. 

Luke-his  _ son _ , the bright glowing star he didn’t seem to be able to completely shield-disappeared. The wonderful sun to Vader’s endless blackhole that had situated itself permanently in his head disappeared. 

_ No. _

The star that had given him a purpose he’d not had in twenty years. A painful reminder of all he destroyed, a new hope of what he could save.

_ Not again. _

He was her but brighter- he was him but stronger. He would not be turned, no, he’d realized that almost immediately. He would not be foolish and twisted like his father.

_ Ani, something wonderful has happened! _

He knew he was not shielding, but it didn’t matter anymore.  _ Nothing  _ mattered anymore if-

Luke’s presence nearly blinded him, he was focusing so hard on trying to find it.

He was alive. He was not… 

But, Vader knew, it could have been that easy. What would he do then, if his son had actually perished? The galaxy would, without a doubt, lose it’s brightest star. How could it continue on without it? It wouldn’t; no, Vader would make  _ sure _ of that. If the star that was her son burned out, Vader would make the galaxy go with it.

But it did not. His son’s presence had returned, happiness and excitement filling Vader’s mind, though he knew it was not his own.

He swarmed his son’s mind, tapping the weak shields that did next to nothing to dim the light furiously. 

_ Ow, father, what the hell? _

He did not answer, could not shield the emotions he was feeling, more concerned with ensuring his son was not in danger.

_ What’s wrong with you? Are you alright? _

Of course, Luke would ask if  _ he _ was hurt. He was so much like her.

**_I_ ** _ am not the one who suddenly disappeared. What happened to you? I thought… _

Of course, he didn’t need to finish that thought. Concern drowned his son, and Vader realized he had not shielded himself before bombarding him. 

_ Father… _

_ Luke, what just happened? _ , he asked, cutting him off.

_ I don’t know, I walked by some weird lizards they had in the market. I couldn’t feel the Force while I was near them, maybe that was it? Is that a thing? _

Vader sighed. At least, as best as he could.

_ Yes, the Ysalamiri. What are you doing near those things?  _

_ Han and I were just- _

**_What_ ** _ are you doing with that foolish smuggler? Do you know how many people want you dead? What if he sold you off to some bounty hunter? There are many Imperials who would pay to see you suffer. This ‘truce’ of ours will only work if you keep yourself out of harm, otherwise I will come get you myself and-  _

_ Father, please! I’m fine! And that ‘foolish smuggler’ has saved my life way too many times for him to even consider giving me up. If it weren’t for him, I’d be frozen solid on Hoth or dead in a ditch somewhere. _

_ If your life somehow lies in the hands of your captain, perhaps it would be best after all if you stayed on the Executor, my son. You are too valuable to be- _

_ Would you calm down? Seriously, you sound like my Uncle Owen. And anyways, like I said, you owe him my life. You should be thanking him! _

_ I shall thank him by not killing him slowly.  _

_ Very funny. Are you done fussing? _

_ Are you done disappearing? _

He’d been teasing Luke before, but he was serious now.

_ That was the worst feeling I’ve ever experienced. If you are going to do something that stupid again, I ask that you warn me first. _

_ I’m sorry, I didn’t know, _ Luke said, much gentler now. 

He sent a mimic of a sigh over their bond.

_ I know, my son. Just… be careful.  _

He thought that sounded very un-Sith like.

_ Or I’ll come get you myself, and we’ll go back to my original plan. _

_ Fine, whatever! I have to pay attention now,  _ Luke said, trying to sound annoyed, but failing. 

Vader sent a brush of love through their bond, though he would never willingly call it that, and Luke returned it.

His son was alive. And he would tear the entire galaxy apart to make it stay that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading i dont really know where this is going but i really like writing so we'll see


	3. Lizards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> previous chapter from luke's pov

He was walking down a dirt road when it happened. 

He stopped in the middle of his sentence when his attachment to the Force disappeared. 

“Kid, you alright?” Han asked, concern encompassing his face.

“Yeah, I just… I can’t feel anything…” he said, more to himself than Han.

“Whaddya mean?” Han asked. 

Luke sighed, trying to figure out how to explain to someone deaf and blind what it’s like to go… well, deaf and blind.

“I can’t feel the Force,” he said. But he knew it wouldn’t be that easy.

“What, so you can’t make stuff fly anymore?”

No, of course it wouldn’t be that easy. He continued walking and Han followed after him.

“I really don’t know how to explain it any better than that, Han. I just… can’t feel anything. It’s like being in an unfamiliar room, and suddenly, all the lights go out,” Luke told him. “You might understand it better if you actually let me tell you about the Force more in depth-” 

Han cut him off, as was expected.

“I already told you, kid, I don’t believe in all that stuff, and I don’t need to be recruited into it.”

Luke just rolled his eyes and muttered, “Trust me, you aren’t worth the effort.” 

“Hey, I heard that! You and old Ben seemed pretty eager to get me to believe you before, so don’t go-”

Suddenly, thankfully, the Force flew back into him, nearly knocking him over. And suddenly, he could ‘see’ again. 

He wished he couldn’t.

Luke was immediately assaulted by his father’s dark tendrils, doing their best to ensure he was still alive even from so many lightyears away. “Ow!”

“Are the lights back on?” Han asked mockingly.

But Luke wasn’t paying any attention to him. He was focused on his father’s incessant probing.

_ Ow, father, what the hell?  _

And, yeah, what the hell? He was about to close off as tightly as he could when he realized what his father was feeling.

_ alivealivealivemysonisalivemysonisalivewheredidhegoishealrightanisomethingwonderful- _

Luke’s mind exploded with a million different emotions. Concern, anger, confusion, and, at the forefront, fear.

_ What’s wrong with you? Are you alright? _

His father’s response was immediate and aggressive.

**_I_ ** _ am not the one who suddenly disappeared. What happened to you? I thought… _

Luke’s distress made itself clear over their bond as he did his best to passify the Krayt Dragon that he called father.

_ Father… _ , he started, but the Sith Lord a thousand lightyears away was not having it. At least the dark tendrils weren’t nearly choking him now.

_ Luke, what just happened? _

Luke turned back to find Han looking even more shaken than before, his hands on his hips in a way that reminded him of a certain princess. He had noticed, when they were walking, that he was nearby a strange lizard when he lost connection. “Just a minute…”

_ I don’t know, I walked by some weird lizards they had in the market. I couldn’t feel the Force while I was near them, maybe that was it? Is that a thing?  _ He felt stupid asking, but it was the only thing that made sense. He abruptly got the impression of his father sighing.

_ Yes, the Ysalamiri. What are you doing near those things?  _

Luke hesitated. How did he answer that? They were just in the market while Chewie got to work on another broken part of the Falcon. He didn’t even know the… whatever Vader had called them were a thing.

_ Han and I were just- _

Wrong thing to say, apparently.

**_What_ ** _ are you doing with that foolish smuggler?  _ His father started, and he just knew where this was going.  _ Do you know how many people want you dead? What if he sold you off to some bounty hunter? There are many Imperials who would pay to see you suffer. This ‘truce’ of ours will only work if you keep yourself out of harm, otherwise I will come get you myself and-  _

_ Father, please! I’m fine! And that ‘foolish smuggler’ has saved my life way too many times for him to even consider giving me up. If it weren’t for him, I’d be frozen solid on Hoth or dead in a ditch somewhere. _

_ If your life somehow lies in the hands of your captain, perhaps it would be best after all if you stayed on the Executor, my son. You are too valuable to be- _

While he found his father’s sudden fear at losing him nice, it was getting to be very annoying.

_ Would you calm down? Seriously, you sound like my Uncle Owen. And anyways, like I said, you owe him my life. You should be thanking him! _

_ I shall thank him by not killing him slowly.  _

Luke snorted.

_ Very funny. Are you done fussing? _

_ Are you done disappearing? _

Before, he could tell his father was merely teasing him, but that last thought was more serious, though still a rhetorical question.

_ That was the worst feeling I’ve ever experienced. If you are going to do something that stupid again, I ask that you warn me first. _

Oh, good. Being burned alive wasn’t the worst feeling ever. No, blinking out of their connection was. And he’d caused it. 

_ I’m sorry, I didn’t know, _ Luke sent, and it was genuine.

He felt a mimic of a sigh over their bond.

_ I know, my son. Just… be careful.  _

Luke smiled to himself.

_ Or I’ll come get you myself, and we’ll go back to my original plan. _

Ah, there it was.

_ Fine, whatever! I have to pay attention now. _

And he felt… compassion-or something similar- flood through their connection. Luke returned it.

He’d never known his father to act so… erratically. He’d heard stories of him murdering subordinates, but… this was something different. 

And that part of him, the part that never gave up on his ‘spice runner’ dad despite what others said, was thrilled.


	4. Bickering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know much about Piett or Ozzel's personalities in canon, but the consensus with most fics seems to be that Ozzel sucks and Piett's cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just supposed to be some stupid thing I wrote for my friend but I'm enjoying writing Vader way too much. Thank you for the comments they all mean the world to me <3

Captain Piett stood silently at the bridge, hands clasped behind him. His shift was nearly over, which was the only thing keeping him from completely and totally losing it. His immediate superior, Admiral Ozzel, was doing his best to annoy every single being on the bridge. If he weren’t already helping Lord Vader and his… son commit treason, he’d consider doing so right then and there by murdering the man. Unfortunately, that was Lord Vader’s job, and Piett, for the life of him, didn’t understand why the man was still breathing.

“Because he’s one of Palpatine’s”, came a light voice from behind him. Based on the fact that he was nearly one hundred percent sure he wasn’t talking out loud, he knew immediately who it was. Damn Skywalkers and their mind-reading.

“Commander. I didn’t expect to see you on the bridge this evening,” Piett said coolly, not turning from his position.

Skywalker sauntered up next to him, handing him a steaming cup of what he immediately recognized as Axxailaan tea. He regarded the boy with his version of a smile, which was hardly more of an eyebrow raise and thanked him.

“Morbid as that thought is, Captain, I was wondering the same thing. We both know how little tolerance my father has for… insolence. I can only assume the reason he’s not been  _ demoted _ is because he’s incredibly loyal to Palpatine, who would notice his absence and quick replacement. Especially when that replacement would be you.” 

Skywalker took a sip of his caf casually.

“As much as I appreciate the notion, Captains are not usually promoted straight to Admiral, despite how Core world politics operate,” Piett said. 

“They do when they’re committing treason,” Skywalker retorted, and Piett could see that he was smiling behind his cup.

Piett did not let his shock show, but he quickly looked around, praying no one had heard him.

“No one’s listening, if that’s what you’re afraid of,” The boy said confidently. 

Piett did not know how he knew that, and he did not really care to find out.

“Very well. Did you come up here just to bring me this tea, or were there other secrets of mine you wanted to expose?” Piett said, not allowing his amusement to color his tone. He didn’t need to, he knew, the boy could sense he was being teased.

“Not unless you wanted to share them, Captain,” he said, and then gestured vaguely to Admiral Ozzel. “Ozzel, right?”

“You’ve been here a week and already know the Admiral’s name? I’m impressed,” Piett replied.

Now he  _ did _ let his tone fluctuate, making it clear this was another lighthearted taunt. Of course, the boy should have already known the names of all the high-ranking officers. Or, at the very least, the Admiral.

“Wouldn’t expect such intellect from an outer-rim kid, would you?” The commander said. 

Their origins were something they had in common, and they both seemed to enjoy… making light of core world customs and prejudices. Many Imperials from core worlds, especially those from Coruscant, adopted certain biases on how people from outer rim worlds should act. Piett didn’t take issue with throwing it right back at them.

“And here I thought  _ intellect _ came from family names,” Piett said, and could barely keep up a bland face to sell it. Skywalker was not as successful. He laughed a bit too loudly, but Piett was glad to have been the cause of it.

And who, other than Admiral Ozzel, would find such a delightful sound to be an invitation to be offended?

Before Piett could sound any warning, Ozzel was making his way towards them. Or, rather, towards Skywalker. 

Uh oh.

“Skywalker. I hope you have good reason to be distracting my Captain while he is on his shift?” Ozzel declared. Piett wanted to cringe at Ozzel’s use of ‘my’ in regards to him, and his lack of rank in regards to Skywalker.

Unfortunately for Ozzel, however, the boy did not seem to be affected as Piett was.

“Admiral Ozzel! It’s nice to finally meet you. I was just making myself familiar with things on the bridge, and Captain Piett has been kind enough to help me out.”

Ozzel did not seem complacent with that answer. 

“Well, next time you want to take up one of my officer’s time, I suggest you come to me first. Piett has a lot to do, I’m sure, considering how long he’s been standing here,” 

The nerve. Piett’s eyes flashed to Skywalker, who’s polite mask fell for just long enough that he could tell what was about to happen.

“Oh, I meant no disrespect, but Lord Vader himself instructed me to speak to Captain Piett. I trust his judgement when it comes to who knows this ship best, other than himself of course.” The boy’s face fell into an innocence only Piett recognized as fake. “Or should I have come straight to you, instead?”

The quip hit it’s mark, as Ozzel stammered for a moment. He knew the Admiral hated being ‘disrespected’, but his fear of Lord Vader seemed to outweigh any attempt at rebuttal. 

“Well, then I suppose I can allow this… issue go for now. You  _ are _ relatively new, and with education in the outer rim being what it is, I suppose I cannot blame you,” 

Piett was  _ that _ close to breaking, before Lord Vader’s voice filled the bridge. How had he not known he entered the room?

“Admiral Ozzel. Do you have a complaint you wish to share with me regarding my choice of Commander?”

Ozzel didn’t seem to realize Lord Vader had entered, either, as his face fell into shock again. 

“My lord, I… No, my lord, of course not. I only wish to allow Captain Piett to continue his duties.” 

The dark helmet turned towards Piett. “Captain, have you finished your work for this shift?”

Piett did not miss a beat. “Yes, my lord,” he said, and was well aware he did not need to elaborate.

“Very well, then. Admiral, perhaps you should focus on your own work, seeing as you have yet to finish the report I sent earlier.” The mask tilted down towards the only being it seemed to care for. “Commander Skywalker, with me.”

“Yes, f-” , he coughed, “my lord.”

Piett’s face did not change, but he was sure both Skywalkers could sense the satisfaction he felt. That had gone so well, he had to wonder if the younger man somehow planned it when he first noticed Ozzel approaching.

And when the boy glanced back at him with a look so mischievous Piett almost expected him to  _ wink _ , he knew that his assumption was right.

The Skywalkers were nothing if not loyal to those they cared for. The boy was unbothered until Ozzel directed his fury at Piett. And though he would never admit it, neither was Lord Vader.

And knowing all too well that the Skywalkers were an unsolvable puzzle, Piett resolved not to think too hard about it.


	5. Cliffs I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Wedge are searching for a new base. Wedge asks some questions and Luke doesn't feel like answering so he falls off a cliff. Vader just happens to be there? Part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this has probably been done before and i can't remember what fic compared vader's force presence to a krayt dragon but it really stuck with me.

At this point, Luke wasn’t even sure what planet they were on. Wedge and himself had split off from the rest of Rogue Squadron hours ago and finally landed on yet another barely habited planet in some system he’d never heard of.

This was how it had been for a few weeks, and though he knew it was necessary, Luke sure wished High Command would send someone else to find a new planet to take over. Well, ‘take over’ was a bit far, but they’d certainly made a mess of Hoth. He _almost_ felt bad for the wretched creatures that called the icicle home. Almost.

“Come on, Luke! If we move fast, we won’t have to stay here long,” Wedge yelled from the cockpit of his X-Wing.

_Unless there’s something wrong with this planet, too,_ Luke thought, but as the other man’s technical superior, he’d never complain like that out loud. Even if they’d been doing this all week.

He jumped from his own cockpit onto the soft grass. The planet they’d been assigned to was warm, but nowhere near Tatooine warm. It seemed overall pleasant, with bright green forests and clear lakes. Luke figured he’d have Leia to thank for that. 

“This one seems nice…” Wedge said, scanning his surroundings. He was, less gracefully, exiting his ship as well. “But considering our last mission, that’s not saying much. At least this one’s not trying to eat us,”

“Yeah…” But now, Luke was only half-paying attention. Something wasn’t right, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. It didn’t feel dangerous, but it felt dark enough that he preferred to leave as soon as possible. Nice as the planet was. 

“Uh oh. You’ve got that look on your face. What is it this time?” Wedge asked, and to anyone else, he might seem annoyed. Luke knew better. “It’s alright, I think we’ll be fine. Just… something inconvenient, probably. Let’s make this quick.” 

“Right behind you.”

They walked for about a few hours trying to find a space big enough for a small base, chatting about anything and everything. Luke was reminded of fixing up vaporators with Biggs back on Tatooine, and was glad to have someone like that around again.

“Hey, this place is pretty romantic… got anyone in mind?” Wedge said, elbowing him and wiggling his brows.

Luke laughed and rolled his eyes. Alright, so maybe it wasn’t _exactly_ like fixing vaporators.

“Yeah, I got someone in mind,” he said, doing his best over the top seductive voice he could muster. He was thoroughly out of practice, considering he’d… well, never actually used it.

And if Wedge’s booming laugh was any indicator, it was very obvious. It was a good thing he knew he was being mocked, otherwise Luke would have been embarrassed. He wasn’t _that_ bad, was he? 

“Don’t worry about it, Skywalker. You don’t need charm to attract someone, that’d be overkill,” Wedge said. 

Luke looked over at him, this time, meeting his eyes. “What do you mean?” Not that he _cared_ what Wedge thought. It was just… an odd thing to say.

“Don’t worry about it, Luke. Let’s just say you have more going for you than whatever comes out of your mouth,” Wedge replied. But before he could even ask about what _that_ meant, Wedge was changing the subject. 

“Let’s set up camp. I’m getting hungry, and with how well you’ve been sleeping recently, you need it more than I do.” He sat down on the dirt, leaning against a large boulder and dumping the contents of his bag out.

If he weren’t so damned sleep deprived, he would insist, as the man’s _Commander,_ that they keep moving. But Wedge was right. The sun would be setting soon, and Luke hadn’t sensed any danger other than the odd feeling he got when they arrived.

“Yes, sir, Lieutenant Command Antilles,” Luke replied dryly. He sat down next to him and began rummaging through his own bag for his ration bar and water jug.

“I don’t know, Luke. I think this place is as good as we’re gonna get on such short notice. It’s a little rocky, but it doesn’t seem to be dangerous, or occupied,” Wedge said between bites.

“We’ll keep looking for a few hours in the morning, but I think you might be right. I’m not picking up on any major threats here, and it is one of the more… endurable planets we’ve been subject to,” Luke replied.

“Like I said, could be pretty romantic,” Wedge stated, giving him that stupid look again.

“Sure, it’s perfect, if you’re _Han_ ,” Luke responded, cynically. “But I guess you Corellians all have about the same idea of class, huh?”

Wedge laughed loudly. “Oh, I suppose Tatooine boys know all about class, then. Tell me, what was it you farmed, again? _Water_?” 

Luke tried to bite back his smile, but could feel he was failing. There were very few people he tolerated when it came to joking about his home planet, and Wedge knew he was one of them.

“You’re right, I should have been a smuggler! That’s _far_ better,” he laughed, but there was no malice to his tone. 

They were back to joking around again, which Luke much preferred to whatever had happened earlier. Of course, it couldn’t last forever.

“So, Luke… you never did tell me, or anyone else, about what happened… on Bespin.” he trailed. Luke sighed. Sure, he woke up in the middle of the night screaming from time to time, but couldn’t Wedge just accept that facing Darth Vader alone was a little trauma inducing?

“I mean, you’ve dueled or whatever with Vader before, right? You’ve never come back so… shaken. Pissed as all Hells, sure, but… it was different this time.”

Ah. Well, fair enough.

“I-”

“And before you give me that ‘I’m fine’ bit the Council’s been accepting, you should remember that we share quarters. I _know_ you haven’t been sleeping, and even when you do, you wake up as tired as you went to bed.”

“It’s not important, Wedge. He just rattled me a little, that’s all,” Luke said, and he tried his best to make it seem like the truth.

“No, he did something. Other than…” he gestured to Luke’s artificial hand, “that.”

“I really don’t feel like discussing it. Can you just drop it?” He could hear his voice getting higher, and more agitated. He didn’t really care.

“We’re just worried about you, Luke. You haven’t been yourself recently.”

Luke opened his mouth to respond, but then something hit him. “ _‘We’_ ? Did the Council ask you to ask me?!” Now he was reasonably upset. “Is that why you’ve been so _friendly_ this entire trip?”

Wedge stammered. Yes, they _had_ asked him to do that. “No, of course not! I just-”

“So it's back to _you_ again?” Luke shook his head and stood up. He couldn’t be around Wedge now. He was angry, and considering what anger did to his fath-

_No_ . He was _not_ his father. 

That didn’t mean he couldn’t storm off dramatically like him. So he did.

He could hear Wedge calling him back, but he ignored him. Thankfully, Wedge seemed to get the idea, because he didn’t follow him.

_Why_ did they care so much? What did it matter? What happened on Bespin was his own business, and as long as he did his job, _which he did_ , he didn’t owe it to anyone to tell them. 

Except, maybe he did…

If his father was… who he was, they’d be right to want nothing to do with him. They thought Vader was heartless and evil, and if he didn’t _feel_ the good in him, he would agree. Anakin Skywalker was still in there somewhere, and, if needed, Luke would die trying to bring him back.

He hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

But they wouldn’t understand, _couldn’t_. And how could they? None of them would ever be able to feel the struggle that grew in his father every day, no matter how hard they looked, because none of them had the bond with him Luke did. 

It wasn’t until it was too late that Luke realized he was pushing against that very bond, likely broadcasting those thoughts to his father like the fool he was. And it wasn’t until too late that he realized, in his haste to cut himself off as quickly as he could, he’d slipped on a rock. 

No, that realization only came with the lack of ground beneath him. And the shooting pain in his leg that came after.

He screamed.

Wedge must have been following him the whole time, because he saw the man’s form approaching him rapidly. _How did he get down here so fast?_

Luke didn’t feel like asking. A cool hand met his face, and he could vaguely hear Wedge’s worried voice asking him a million questions. Wasn’t that what got him into this situation in the first place? 

He didn’t have time to think about it, as his vision slowly blinked out, along with the rest of his senses. 

But not before he felt an all too familiar beast of a presence meet his own gentle one. The presence was powerful, more so than his, but it was gentle, checking him over, _worried_. Luke had never seen a Greater Krayt Dragon so nervous. And, moreover, he thought those only existed on Tatooine, unless-

_Father?_

_Son? Are you alright? Wha..._

His consciousness slipped.


	6. Cliffs II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the previous chapter. Wedge realizes some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow um geez i did not mean for this to get so sappy but this is unfortunately probably one of the best things ive ever written so ?? enjoy this is dedicated to ryn i love you stupid girl <3 side note i dont even ship them??? why did i go so hard on this

Wedge was an idiot. He _knew_ he should have left it alone, told High Command Luke wouldn’t talk, and left it at that. But he was worried. No, that was an understatement. He was _terrified_ for his closest friend. Ever since Bespin, and whatever happened there, Luke had changed. It was more than fear, or even anger. Those emotions he could handle. Those emotions he _had_ handled. Luke just seemed… lost. Whatever that monster Vader did to him, he’d pay for it. Wedge would make sure of it himself. He’d shoot out his control panel, or electrocute him, _whatever_ he needed to do to make Luke safe again.

It was awful, to say the least. Luke was the brightest star in his- no, likely _everyone’s_ \- life. And while he was still able to joke around and enjoy himself, it took a lot to get him there. There was a sadness that covered him, blanketed him constantly. Wedge didn’t need to be ‘sensitive’, as Luke called it, to figure that out. He knew the kid too well. 

Luke meant more to Wedge than he’d like to admit, so when High Command asked him to ‘talk’ to him, he immediately agreed. He didn’t see, at the time, how it might make Luke feel betrayed, or like Wedge didn’t actually care. 

But Wedge did care. He truly wished he could explain how he felt, but there were really no words. At least, none that would make sense. Anything he said would make it seem like he was _into_ Luke. And he _definitely_ wasn’t.

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that._

Wedge snorted and stood up. He was sure Luke could take care of himself, but he wasn’t taking any chances. Force or no Force, the kid was clumsy as hell.

“Luke?” No answer. But why would he? “Luke, I’m sorry! I won’t bring it up again, could you just come back?” Again, no answer. Wedge knew he was likely being ignored. Luke was clumsy, but he was even more stubborn. It was one of the things he loved about him.

_Liked! What’s wrong with you?_ , he thought. Luke was… his commander, that was all. He _liked_ that about him. 

Wedge was about to call out to his… _commander_ again when he heard a scream. 

_Luke’s_ scream.

“Luke!” Wedge yelled, much more frantic now. His heart was automatically beating faster than he thought necessary, and he was sure if he weren’t using up so much oxygen to run towards the sound, he wouldn’t be breathing. 

_He’s fine, he’s fine, he has to be fine-_

There! Thankfully, the sky hadn’t darkened completely yet and he could see Luke lying-

_No!_

Wedge moved faster than he thought he was capable of. He was next to Luke in just a few moments. He put a hand to his neck.

_Please please please please please-_

Alive. Of course he was, it’d take a Death Star to kill the kid. Maybe even more, considering who came out on top in that one. But what if he hadn’t survived the fall? What would- _could_ \- Wedge do then? 

Nothing. He knew that. It would shatter him for the rest of his life. He didn’t even need to think about it. He nearly deprived the galaxy of what was likely it’s brightest and most pure light, never mind his power, and it’d have collapsed thinking Wedge didn’t l-

No time.

He put his hand on Luke’s face and tapped it lightly.

“Luke, can you hear me? Where are you hurt?” Wedge didn’t need to ask, though. Luke’s leg was clearly broken, and he had a large cut on his head that was quickly leaking blood. He didn’t have much training, medically, but he knew what to do with a cut like that.

Luke was muttering something, and when Wedge got closer, he realized he was saying ‘father’. It didn’t make a lot of sense- didn’t make _any_ sense, actually- but it was a response nonetheless. He’d take what he could get.

Wedge removed the top of his uniform- green, now, so they wouldn’t stand out to Imperials- and ripped off one of the sleeves. 

“Luke, stay awake, alright? Do _not_ go to sleep. I’m not carrying your lazy ass all the way back to the ship, so-”

Apparently Luke didn’t find his joke very funny.

Wedge was flung at least thirty feet away in a matter of seconds. He’d no idea how the Force worked, but he couldn’t help but be proud of Luke. How the kid could do that while so injured, Wedge didn’t know.

He didn’t need to wait long to figure it out. It _wasn’t_ Luke.

He heard it immediately. That awful, horrible sound, which _always_ meant certain death for anyone and everyone involved. The calm before the storm. The sound that haunted every single rebel at night, whether or not they’d heard it in person. And, considering the survival rate after hearing it, most hadn’t. They didn’t need to. 

_Everyone_ knew the sound of Darth Vader’s respirator. 

Wedge’s mind blanked. _Did I summon him by thinking about killing him, or something?!_

He wouldn’t put it past him. No one, not even Mon Mothma or people who’d survived his attacks, knew the extent of his power. The fact that it was the same power Luke wielded made Wedge sick to his stomach. He was kind and compassionate and respected the Force as if it were a living thing. He knew Luke was capable of the same things Vader was, and the fact that he never went that far was something else Wedge loved about him. 

Yeah, he’d admit it. He was about to die, anyways, he may as well stop lying to himself. Luke’s beauty in the Force was equal to Vader’s horrid, even if Vader was technically stronger. Luke had the most powerful strength known to the galaxy at his command, yet he chose to help others. And that, in the end, was truly why Wedge loved him. Though his face certainly helped.

That was why he did what he did. Why he did what no sane person would _ever_ do. 

He ran in front of Luke and situated himself between the injured kid and his father’s killer. Because, no matter what happened in the next few seconds, he could not sit and watch the most beautiful being to ever exist be murdered by the most evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe


	7. Cliffs III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader shows. I've updated the end of this chapter just a little, and suggest you reread if you're keeping up with this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't have time to read over it so sorry if there are some mistakes.

Darth Vader wasn’t sure what the Force was leading him to. There didn’t seem to be anything on Ryn’Ja. The entire system felt barren.

Until the Executor came out of hyperspace.

Vader almost fell over with the immediate power of his son’s, _unshielded_ , he thought irritatedly, presence. He was _there,_ and the Force had led him to him. Vader wondered for a moment why the Force seemed to be in his favor, then quickly realized he didn’t care. His son was on Ryn’Ja. He was about to be on Ryn’Ja. He would not allow him to slip through his fingers again. Especially now that he could feel an alarm going off in his head, the Force sending him a warning, that was directed at his son.

His son was in danger. 

Vader’s body filled with anger. If anyone _dared_ touch his son, he would tear them apart, and would not hesitate to do so without the use of his lightsaber. Luke was not hurt, yet, but he would not be safe until Vader was there himself.

“Admiral, is my shuttle prepared?” He asked, and he was sure his lack of patience was clear, even to a non-sensitive. If Piett was unnerved, his face and shields Vader taught him to erect did not show it.

“Yes, my lord.”

Vader was glad Piett was smart enough not to ask if he needed an escort of troopers. While killing an entire troop would relieve his stress, it would not calm his son to be greeted by an Imperial shuttle full of bodies.

Vader turned sharply and began walking quickly towards the hanger bay. His shields were durasteel, but his son was nearly his equal. He’d need to actually _try_ to hide his presence, something he’d not done in a very long time, if he wanted to find his son before he fled. He strengthened the walls around his mind. It was a strange feeling. He’d done it plenty in his youth, but that was a long time ago. 

Kenobi, he thought acidly, was too weak to even teach Luke to shield his mind. But that was no surprise, really. He hadn’t been able to keep up with Vader, as a boy, how could he possibly keep up with his son? 

_Foolish man, you thought you could keep him from me? He was not_ **_yours_ ** _to hide._

Vader clenched his teeth. He knew his old master couldn’t hear him, but it soothed him to taunt him all the same. His worst mistake, other than not _giving him his son,_ was not training him. His blood boiled at the thought of Luke having such power, such superiority, and not even knowing it. Not being able to use it, to mess with his friends lightheartedly as Vader had done, or soothe a crying child, as Vader had done. How _dare_ Kenobi deprive him of that? It was his right, as a Skywalker, to use that power. Vader existed for a reason, and for his son to not even know about it… 

Vader wished he had not killed Kenobi so quickly.

He hadn’t realized he’d reached his shuttle until he was sitting in the pilot’s seat. He mentally shook his head and started the ship. 

He’d barely made it out of the Executor before he felt his son’s anger and hurt pulsing through their bond. If the vocoder would allow it, Vader would have growled. He needed to be quick; whatever made itself a threat to Luke had made an enemy of his father. He would be _sure_ to make it clear how big of a mistake that was.

Not a few minutes later, Luke lightly brushed against his father’s presence. He didn’t seem to be doing it on purpose, but it still made Vader’s weak heart skip. His son was acknowledging him, sweeping his presence without recoiling in disgust or fear. It was a start.

Vader forced the heavily modified shuttle through the atmosphere, directing it towards his son’s supernova. He could almost hear what was going through his mind, and lightly pressed his attention towards the light.

_...good in him… father… Anakin Skywalker…_

Vader sighed. The child believed his father could be ‘saved’. He’d need to do a lot of damage control, if he was going to overthrow Palpatine. He knew he could not do it alone-he’d known that for a while. And, up until Bespin, he believed his son would need to turn to the Dark Side for them to be successful. But… seeing his presence, _feeling_ it… he realized soon after that he couldn’t possibly deprive the galaxy of such a pure spirit.

Unfortunately, the child seemed to believe, like Kenobi, that there was still good in Vader. He would likely waste his time trying to prove that his claims were correct, as… _she_ would have. Vader shut that thought out immediately. He could not afford distraction when-

Too late.

He felt his son panic for a second before his pain exploded in the Force. Vader winced, he was far too close when whatever had happened happened. Someone-no, there was no one else nearby him-something had attacked his son. His presence dimmed considerably, and Vader’s heart dropped.

_No, not again._

He would not fail this time.

In his anger, Vader must have lost control. The shuttle was shaking and a million alarms were going off. He didn’t have time for this. He summoned a first aid kit and braced himself for one of his many ‘happy landings’.

It was not as bad as usual.

The ship was, of course, destroyed, but it didn’t matter. He was on the surface, and his son was in danger. Vader wasted no time igniting his saber and cutting through the durasteel walls of the shuttle, and using the Force to tear them to pieces. The metal shrieked, but was no match for Vader’s power. He jumped out of the shuttle and made his way towards his son, who was strangely much calmer than before. 

_Father?_

Vader almost sobbed. He began checking his son’s injuries. His leg was seriously injured, likely broken, and his head throbbed with pain. 

_Son? Are you alright? What happened? Where are you?_

But his son had already fallen unconscious.

He moved faster.

With the inhuman speed the suit and prosthetics gave him, it did not take long for Vader to reach his son. There was something in front of him, something insignificant-he brushed it away with a light swipe of his hand. He was so close, he could see his son’s crown of golden hair, so much like his own as a child, and he-

Something darted between them.

It took everything in him not to break the neck of the man in front of him into a million pieces.

“Stay away from him!” The young man yelled.

Vader couldn’t lie, he was impressed. It had been a long time since someone had the audacity to order him to do something. That, alone, was what caused him to be only slightly more gentle when flinging the man away for a second time. The man yelped in shock.

Vader crouched down to his son’s level and gently, as gentle as his prosthetics would allow, he pushed the hair from his son’s eyes. 

“Luke…” he called gently, but his son did not respond. He decided to try another method.

_Luke, can you hear me?_

Vader felt his son brush him in recognition, but that was all. It would have to do, for now. The sun had gone down, and Ryn’Ja’s temperature dropped drastically at night. It would not have any effect on him, of course, but his son was already shivering. He moved one hand under Luke’s knees and the other under his back and lifted him up. 

The boy was much lighter than he expected, and Vader seethed at the idea that the Alliance was not feeding his son well enough. He blew up the Death Star, and they couldn’t even keep his weight up? No wonder the child was shivering.

A warning sounded from behind him. The young man, who had completely slipped his mind until that very moment, was about to hit him over the head with something. Or, at least, he was attempting to. Vader needed only think about it to shove the man down to the ground and hold him there.

“Did you truly expect that to work, rebel?”

The man seemed to finally realize that Vader was holding Luke like a child-which he was, really-and his face paled.

“Put him down!” The man yelled, and, again, Vader admired his bravery.

“You are close to Skywalker,” Vader said, tilting his mask slightly, and it was not a question.

“What’s it to you?”

“What is your name, rebel?” Vader asked, ignoring the man’s question.

“Put him down, and I’ll tell you,” he dared, glaring at him.

Vader put pressure on the man’s neck, just enough for him to feel it. “Tell me, and I will consider letting you live.”

The man scowled at him, but decided this was a fight he would not win. “Wedge Antilles.”

Vader could feel, now, Antilles’ loyalty to his son. It was more than he would expect from a rebel, even _if_ his son had blown up Tarkin’s pathetic station. It was dedication, compassion-

Antilles was, again, testing his patience. Of course, Vader should have expected people would admire Luke, but to see it up close made him sick. His son was nothing more than a child, not to mention far too good for men such as Antilles. The man saw his son as more than a friend, and Vader, though he knew he had no right, felt a fierce protectiveness wash over him again. This… _Corellian_ was far below his son, the rightful heir to the Empire and the most powerful being in the galaxy.

But his emotions proved to be in his child’s favor. He’d, against all odds, put himself between his friend and certain death. So, Vader decided, he would live. For now.

“Very well, Antilles. With me.”


	8. Cliffs IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader and Wedge talk. I updated the last chapter a little so you may want to go back and reread it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really trying to make these chapters longer, so sorry if they're still a little short

“Very well, Antilles. With me.” 

The man turned and began walking off towards their camp. Wedge shook his head in confusion and followed. Why wasn’t he dead yet? What was Vader’s plan?

“Why haven’t you killed us yet?” he asked venomously. “Neither Luke nor I are going to tell you _anything_. You may as well just kill us now.” 

Vader stopped and turned his mask to regard him. Maybe that was the wrong thing to say.

“You, I take no issue in killing. Luke, however, is much more important. Perhaps if you want to live to see _why_ , you should keep silent. My patience is wearing thin already.”

Wedge growled. “He won’t join you, you know. He’s good, and he’d die before hurting innocents.” They were walking again, and he wasn’t sure Vader was even paying attention to him anymore. He groaned and rolled his eyes.

It didn’t take them long to reach their camp. Or, it didn’t take _Vader_ long. Wedge was struggling just to keep up with his long strides. Why did he have to move so fast?

Vader crouched and, to Wedge’s utmost confusion, gently laid Luke down on his sleeping mat. He turned to Wedge, and for the first time, his attention was fully on him. Wedge shivered. 

“ _Why_ have you not built a fire yet? Are you completely incapable of lasting a night without Luke awake?” he growled. Wedge was attempting to make eye contact with the lenses, but he hated the feeling it gave him, so he looked at Luke instead. “I was a little preoccupied.”

“Get dry wood, and I will make it. If you wish to last the night, you are to make yourself useful.” His gaze was already on Luke again. 

“And leave you here alone with him? I don’t think so!” Wedge yelled, and he was sure he seemed like a child to Vader, yelling over a toy, but he didn’t care. He would not leave Luke alone to that monster.

Vader was in his face in a second, a finger pointed angrily at his face. Wedge almost laughed at how ridiculous they probably looked, Vader having to bend down to meet him.

“If I wanted him dead, Antilles, he would be. Now go, before I decide you are completely worthless.”

Wedge scrunched his face, but he knew Vader was right. He, for some strange reason, did not want Luke dead. It seemed he did not even want him harmed. So, seeing as they shared at least that common goal, he stormed off to find dry wood. 

“Stupid Vader and his stupid Force powers…” Wedge muttered.

Wedge knew, for a fact, that he was no match for Vader. The thought that he could be was laughable. But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t try. For now, though, it would not do Luke any favors to continue arguing with him. 

It took him about ten minutes to get enough dry wood, and when he returned to Vader and Luke, he nearly dropped it all.

Vader was standing next to his friend, arms crossed almost defensively. Luke, lying next to him, was no longer shivering. He was covered by a familiar long, black cape. Wedge’s mind was flipping between absolute horror at his lack of fear and warmth at the sight of him not in pain. 

He sat the pile of wood down in front of Vader and moved to sit next to Luke. He reached out a hand to feel Luke’s temperature, but something held his wrist in place. “Touch him and you die, Antilles,” a dark voice boomed. 

Anger shot through him. Just who did he think he was?

“Luke is my best friend! Why do you care so much if I touch him?” 

The mask tilted down in genuine confusion. “Because he is my-” he cut himself off.

Wedge’s breath hitched.

“Your _what,_ Vader?”

“I see now that he did not tell you. I suppose you are not as close as you believe.” Vader said, and Wedge could feel the triumph in his voice. It only made him more angry.

“Your what?”

“It is no matter. If he wanted you to know, he would have told you. Unfortunately, he did not.” 

“What did you do to him?” Wedge yelled, and he was standing now. “You don’t get to ruin him and then act all protective like this! Whatever you did on Bespin, acting like you care now isn’t gonna fix it!”

“You speak of things you do not understand, boy. Sit down and pray I do not kill you before the sun rises.” 

“No! Whatever you did to him, I won’t let you do it again!” 

“Oh?” Vader said, and somehow Wedge could tell it was through ground teeth, “And what _exactly_ are you going to do to stop me?”

Well, he had him there. 

“He’ll never care about you, if that’s what you’re playing at. He knows you’re manipulative, and he’ll never forgive you for killing his father-” 

“I _am_ his father!”

Oh. Well. That… explained a lot.

Vader took no time to explain. He was already lifting the wood pieces into a pile near Luke. 

Wedge stammered. How? _How_ could sweet, gentle Luke be directly related to… _that_? It made no sense, and yet… no, it made every bit of sense. Why he woke up screaming at night, calling for his father, why he returned from Bespin so different, why he was saying ‘father’ moments before Vader showed up. Why he was so calm near him.

Vader ignited his lightsaber, and everything around him was bathed in red. _Well, Luke, I tried._

But Vader did not impale him or cut him up. He poked at the wood pieces and they exploded into a bright, warm fire. Wedge hadn’t realized how cold he was, so he moved to sit next to it. He still wasn’t wearing his overshirt, from where he had ripped it up to stop the bleeding from Luke’s cut. 

He turned to look at Luke, make sure the makeshift bandage was still intact, and found Vader holding one hand over his forehead and the other over his broken leg. Wedge already knew what was coming. 

“Stop! You’ll hurt him!” he spat, scrambling to move next to them.

“Do you expect me to leave it broken?” 

“You could at least give him a pain pill, what if it wakes him up?!”

“He will not wake.” Vader said, and though Wedge wanted to disagree, he’d seen what Luke was capable of. If his… _father_ was any similar, he’d know what he was doing.

“Fine.” 

He turned away, but could not escape the sickening _snap_ that came from behind him. Neither Luke nor Vader reacted, so he figured it had worked. He turned back to find Vader rummaging through his bag.

“Hey, what are you doing?” he yelled. For some reason, he felt more violated than angry. Especially when a small holoprojector fell out and activated. Because of course it did.

A projection of Wedge and Luke standing in front of his X-Wing popped up, both of them smiling wildly and clearly exhausted. It was taken right after the Battle of Yavin, after Luke had blown up the Death Star. They had just lost Biggs, but the feeling hadn’t hit them until later on. They confided in one another, as they were both close to him. It was a lot easier then.

Vader picked up the holoprojector and studied it. “This… was after Yavin.”

Wedge wasn’t sure how he knew that, so he just nodded.

Vader produced a sound Wedge couldn’t identify, and placed the holoprojector back in the bag. He’d found the bacta patches and was already placing them on Luke’s less serious cuts. They sat in silence for a while, until Wedge’s curiosity got the best of him.

“What exactly do you want with him, anyways?”

Vader did not look up from his son when he answered. “It is not any of your concern, Antilles. I suggest you do not push me.”

Wedge sighed. “It is my concern. I… care about Luke. He’s been my closest friend for years. I just want him to be alright.” And it was true.

Vader stopped for a moment, but still did not look up.

“He will not be harmed again. That is all you need to know.”

It definitely wasn’t all he needed to know, but he knew it was all he’d get for a while.

“You… have taken an interest in him, haven’t you?”

Wedge didn’t know Vader was capable of speaking with such softness, and it shocked him so much he almost didn’t recognize what he was being asked.

“What? That’s… what do you mean?” He stuttered, and he knew he’d just given himself away.

“It seems you know exactly what I mean. Does he… return the sentiment?” Vader asked, before finally setting Luke down to rest. Again, his mask was fixed on Wedge, and he could feel the man staring down into his soul. 

He sighed and looked away. “No, I don’t think so,” he admitted.

“Good, then. He knows his worth.” 

Ouch. And to think he was making some headway with Luke’s dad. 

Wedge laid down on his own cot. The last thing he wanted to do was lower his defenses in Darth Vader’s presence, but, like he’d said earlier, if he wanted to kill him, he would already be dead. He closed his eyes.

“Antilles.”

“What?”

“How bad was it?”

He didn’t need to ask. He knew Vader was talking about Luke after Bespin.

“He hasn’t been himself since. But… he hasn’t talked about killing you either. Maybe you should just ask him yourself.” he said, annoyed. Luke hadn’t taken well to Wedge asking what happened for High Command, and he was sure he wouldn’t be happy if he told Vader anything too descriptive. 

“I see.”

Somehow, even with the steady sound of the respirator, Wedge was able to fall asleep.


	9. Cliffs V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did not mean for this to get as sappy as it did, but here we are. Vader and Luke are probably entirely out of character in this one but do I look like I give a shit???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright this is getting out of hand i think i might need to migrate this to a new work or whatever because this might just need to be a standalone story, what do you guys think? anyways this chapter is dedicated to both jedi_knights_at_bel_canto_bights and takoyaki_squid , both of whom leave me the nicest comments ever. you guys are so awesome and your comments make me so happy <3

Luke wasn’t sure what the hell had happened to him, but he was sure of one thing--it kriffing  _ hurt _ . It didn’t now, though, for some reason. He felt comfortable, protected. Warm. He pulled the thermal blanket farther over his head and snuggled into it. He didn’t need to wake up  _ just _ yet. The air around him was far too chilly for him to get up, anyways. Even if the sun had already risen.

He tried to recount his memories-what had happened after he fell off that damned cliff. Everything felt fuzzy. He fell--tripped on a rock or something--and then… what? A cold hand on his face, comforting words he couldn’t understand-- _ some other language? _ \--his father asking if he was alright. He smiled at that. He knew his father cared. 

Wait. The cool hand had been Wedge’s, and his father’s presence was too bright to have been-

Uh oh. Wedge had been there, and so had his father. 

His eyes shot open. He threw himself into a sitting position and looked around. A dying fire was sputtering next to him, trying it’s damned best to stay alive. He shivered and stood up slowly, pulling the blanket around his shoulders. Bad idea.

The second he put pressure on his left leg, it screamed at him. He screamed with it.

He felt a presence invade his mind. 

_ Son! What happened? Are you hurt?  _

The familiar tendrils of darkness wrapped around him, trying to make sure their child was unharmed. He did not miss the fact that his father called him ‘son’.

_ What the hell are you doing here?! How did you find me? _

Vader was about to explain when Wedge came running at him out of nowhere.

“Luke! What happened?” He stopped and looked down at Luke, and realized he had fallen. “You tried to stand up, didn’t you?” He sighed and shook his head, plopping down next to his friend. “Never were good with recovering, were you?” He gave Luke that stupid smile he knew all too well.

“Wedge, you need to get out of here. Vader is here, nearby,” he said urgently.

Wedge just laughed. “Yeah, thanks for the warning, but I could have used it twelve hours ago.” Luke gasped in horror, which just made him laugh even harder. “I have to say, Skywalker, this was not how I was expecting the whole ‘meet the parents’ thing to go. But I guess things are never normal with you, huh?” he teased.

Luke rolled his eyes, and did _not_ blush, before he realized what that joke implied. He turned to stare at his stupid, idiot friend.

“He told you?!” He squeaked.

Wedge simply put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “It’s alright, Luke. I know you probably think I hate you, but I don’t. We can’t control who our parents are, but we can try our best not to be them.” He looked past Luke’s head. “Right?”

Luke already knew who he was addressing, but he turned anyway. “Father. Why are you here?” 

Vader was not listening to him. He moved to crouch next to Luke, checking his leg. That was when he realized he wasn’t wearing his cape.  _ Where did he- _

Oh.

It was around his shoulders. No wonder the ‘thermal blanket’, as he’d stupidly called it, was so heavy. He had an urge to throw it off, but it was so warm… he pulled it closer around him.

“I would  _ think _ ,” his father started, and Luke could already feel a lecture like one of Uncle Owen’s coming, “that you would be smarter than to try to stand with a broken leg.”

Luke glared at him. “Yeah, sorry about that, I just wanted to make sure you hadn’t  _ murdered _ my best friend,” he said, putting emphasis on the word ‘murder’.

“Aw, Luke. You’d walk on a broken leg for me? How sweet,” Wedge said, elbowing him, and Luke couldn’t understand for the life of him why he was so calm. He felt a wave of annoyance from his sire, mixed with his own.

“I didn’t do it on purpose! And anyways, why are you two being so… friendly?”

“I thought disposing of him might upset you,” his father responded blandly. 

“Wow, thanks for that. Glad you’re keeping what’s best for me in mind,” Luke said sarcastically.

“One of us has to,” and the mask gestured to Luke’s leg. 

Was that… sarcasm? Sure, Luke had started it, but never in a million years did he expect the man to return it.

“Right… so, now what? You’re gonna kill Wedge because I’m awake and then take me to Palpatine?” He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes in a way that made it clear they were related. “I’ve already told you, I’d rather  _ die _ than turn to the Dark Side.”

“You assume too much, my son.”

Did Vader hit his head, too? Why was he acting so… weird? Any other time, Luke was sure he’d have murdered Wedge and immediately brought him to the Executor, and then to his master. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked quietly, not yet letting his guard down.

His father stood back up, apparently finished fussing over his leg, and put his hands on his belt. “We have much to discuss, young one. Do you have any comms on you?” Luke shook his head slowly. “You, Antilles?” Wedge also shook his head, and he looked even more confused than Luke.

“Good. Then I may say this openly.” He crouched back down next to his son. “We are going to kill Sidious.”

And  _ that _ nearly sent him off the edge.

“Father… what?” Luke probed his father’s mind, and Vader opened it willingly, just enough for him to see that he was being honest. “You’re serious?”

“Yes, Luke. He has lied to and manipulated me for the last time. But you must understand that I cannot do this alone.”

Wedge chose that moment to butt in. “This sounds nice and all, but who the hell is this Sidious guy?” he asked, eyeing Luke. “And why can’t you,” he turned to Vader, “kill him yourself?”

Luke sighed. “Palpatine is a Sith Lord who goes by the name Sidious. He’s my father’s… mentor.”

Wedge gaped. “I… I thought Vader was the only Sith Lord left?” 

“He would have you believe that. He keeps it a secret, to keep the approval of his citizens. If people found out he was a powerful Sith Lord, they would likely try to leave and join with the rebels.” Every word was full of disgust, and his emotions even more so. "Most hate the Jedi, but they fear the Sith even more."

“And you want him dead… why, exactly?” Wedge asked.

Vader looked away.

“He… is an unfair and undeserving ruler. He would have me kill my own son if he failed to turn, which I know by now is not an option for Luke.” He turned to meet Luke’s shocked, blue eyes. “Nor is it one for me.”

“You don’t want me to turn?” Luke asked quietly. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“It…” and Luke could tell it pained him to say this, “would be the worst mistake of my life if I allowed your star to dim, my son.”

Luke couldn’t help it. Without even _meaning_ to, he had sent overwhelming waves of compassion and affection through their bond. He felt his eyes prickle and before he knew it his arms were around his father’s neck. He was _hugging_ him. He didn’t care what Wedge, or even his father thought, because _he was_ _hugging_ _Anakin Skywalker_.

And, yeah, this Anakin Skywalker was full of fear, anger, and hate, but he was _alive_ . Luke knew that without a doubt, now. He knew it wouldn’t be easy for Anakin to overshadow Vader, to defeat him in their never-ending battle, but the fact that it was a possibility now was enough for him. 

Vader stilled for a moment, before slowly putting a hand on Luke’s head. He didn’t say anything, likely didn’t know what to say. It had been far too long since someone had hugged him, or even  _ touched  _ him without a hint of malice. So he simply returned the wash of affection, mixed with inescapable guilt and fear. Guilt, because he believed he didn’t deserve his son’s forgiveness. And fear, because he believed he wasn’t strong enough to protect him. Luke sent confidence over their strengthening bond, before gently pulling away. 

He was crying, now. Vader wiped his face carefully before standing. 

Luke could feel Wedge’s shock and severe confusion, and he laughed. He gave him a look that he hoped said ‘I’ll explain later’. Wedge nodded.

“We need to return to my shuttle,” Vader said awkwardly. “I will contact my Admiral, who has already agreed to help us.” Luke laughed. “Of course, you’d already have someone ready to commit treason for you.”

“I assure you,  _ son _ , that he is doing so by his own accord," Vader quipped, though Luke knew he was doing so lightheartedly. "There are many aboard the Executor who are loyal to me. I have made sure of that. Getting you two on my Star Destroyer will not be difficult.”

“ _ Two _ ? Wait a second, you’re not dragging me into your evil plot, are you?” Wedge asked hysterically.

“Of course, Antilles. I cannot have you returning to the Alliance to tell all your friends that their esteemed Jedi is working with Darth Vader,” the elder Skywalker deadpanned. Luke laughed again. He was so incredibly happy, and was sure he was nearly blinding his father with it. Good.

Wedge groaned. “ _ Fine _ , I’ll help you kill your stupid Emperor!”

That sent Luke over the edge, and he felt happier than he had in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> screw you george lucas vader deserves to be happy


	10. Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a fic, but please read!

Hey guys! So uhh if you've read up to this point you've probably realized that this is quickly becoming a "cliffs" fic and not a one shot fic like I originally intended. And to be honest, I have so much more to write about in that AU, like I feel that I've barely scratched the surface. So, I'm gonna take a bit to decide where I'm going with it. If I do start a seperate fic, it won't be called 'cliffs' because wow that was so original good one... anyways I'm having a pretty big surgery next week and will have plenty of time to write/decide where I'm going with this. (unless i like die or something idk) If I do start with this, I want to be committed to it, which is something I'm not too great at, but I've been working on 'Cliffs' for a couple of days straight, which is very unlike me. I've always loved writing, but I usually get bored by now. Also I'll probably have a more regular posting schedule. Sorry. Chapters _will_ be longer, I am going to hold myself to that. Even if I have to post late. I'm still in high school, and while I love writing, I need to keep my grades up as well.

If I do decide to start a seperate fic, it will be a little different from what I have so far. It will probably be darker and more serious, and will start earlier. Also I'm not completely sure about the whole Wedge x Luke thing, because while I love them, it just seems like it would be out of place. Wedge will definetely still be a main character, but I'm not sure about them having an actual relationship. 

Please let me know how you're feeling about this, or if anyone would even read it. I'm very insecure about my writing, but any constructive criticism or suggestions are completely welcome. My twitter is jadeskywaiker (i instead of L for aesthetic reasons not because I'm a dumbass) 

This is all hypothetical. I hate to start over but I'm gonna give myself a few days to think about it before I commit. But chances are I'm gonna start writing it because I have no self control. 

I will probably keep everything here and might still add actual one shots here, probably within my AU (?). 

I'm not sure if anyone's even following close enough to care about all this, but if there is even one person who does (other than u ryn), thank you, your support means so, so much to me.

ok bye <3


	11. 'Cliffs'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On 'Cliffs'

So I know I said last chapter that I'd wait a few days before restarting 'Cliffs', but... oh well. 

[Here's the link!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851269/chapters/73452342)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851269/chapters/73452342


	12. waking up

The first thing Luke was aware of was the lingering smell of bacta. It was hard to miss, really, and he was becoming all too familiar with it. 

The boy took a moment to collect himself before opening his eyes. Unsurprisingly, he found himself in a well-lit medbay. 

Unfortunately, he couldn’t seem to remember what he’d done to land himself there in the first place. 

Slowly, the rest of his senses began returning to him. The hum of unfamiliar medical instruments, the taste of bacta, the feeling of-

Kriff.

Luke knew that feeling. He’d known it all his life. Something wasn’t right.

His sixth sense, as Han preferred to call it, was screaming at him.

This warning, of course, was not aided by the fact that Leia, ever the worrier, was not sitting there next to him. She was always there when he woke up after an accident, probing him fretfully before scolding him for his recklessness. Normally it would irritate him, much as he appreciated her concern, but now, her absence troubled him. Perhaps she was in a High Command meeting, or fighting with Han over something stupid. 

Luke slowly sat up, trying not to disturb his aching muscles. He looked around for Artoo, knowing the droid would do everything in his power to stay right with him until he woke. 

The moment he realized Artoo was not in the room was the moment he realized why his mind was roaring at him.

He was not in an Alliance medbay. He was in an Imperial medbay.

How did he not realize it sooner? The medical equipment surrounding him was much too extravagant for the Alliance, and bacta submersions cost about an arm and a leg. Much too expensive, even for the pilot that destroyed the Death Star. 

The question, now, was _why the hell would they treat him?_

Sure, the bounty Darth Vader placed on Luke Skywalker said alive only, but that was only because he wanted to torture and publically execute him himself, right? Maybe he wanted to give him a false sense of security, of hope, before tearing him to pieces.

_Maybe,_ he thought hysterically, _he wants to gain my trust before murdering me like he did my father._

And sure, it didn’t make a lot of sense, but Luke wasn’t exactly in the mood for thinking it over any further.

He slowly pushed himself up off the bed, trying not to jostle any injuries he sustained in… whatever led to him being here. Standing up, he tried to scan his surroundings the best he could with his muddled mind. He felt fear, determination, anger, protectiveness-

Wait. That was all coming from one being. Another rebel? Would they have come for him so soon?

No, whoever this was- they were immensely powerful in the Force. And they were heading-no, _barreling_ -straight towards him. 

Kriff. Kriff, kriff, kriff. He _knew_ that signature. It’d haunted him for the past two years. Memories of Cymoon-1 flooded his mind as he tried his best to shield his fear from Vader.

Apparently, he wasn't quick enough, as he felt a light, gentle brush on his mind. A brush _far_ too soft for Vader, but nothing seemed to be making sense today, anyhow. Something strange came from the brush, flitting far too quickly for Luke to accurately detect what it was, but it felt like… guilt.

Nope. No time to even _try_ to understand what that meant.

The boy examined the room, with his eyes this time, to try and find his lightsaber. Or, at least, his blaster. But no, of course they’d have confiscated any means of escape. Stupid.

_Go away, go away, go away-_

Too late.

The door to the medbay flew open, and the sound of a respirator that’d infested his dreams for months met his ears.

He would not give his father’s and Ben’s murderer the satisfaction of fear.

So he met the red-tinted eye pieces with his own bright, glowing stare.

Somehow, it seemed to work, as the giant in front of him awkwardly crossed his arms.

“Skywalker. You’re awake. You should not be out of bed.”

Well. Any smart retort Luke had had prepared, and he had _plenty_ to say to this man, disappeared. _Why_ did he sound so… concerned? So he just decided to get right to the chase.

“You might as well kill me now, I’ll not tell you anything,” he said, and fought the urge to cross his own arms.

Shock, likely at his audacity, rolled off the Sith Lord before abruptly disappearing. 

“Death, young one, is not in your future,” he said.

Okay, what the hell was going on here?

“Right. You’re just going to keep me here to torture me for destroying your little space station, right?” Luke retorted. 

A staticy sound, a sigh, if he was correct, shot from the mask.

“You will not be harmed again, Luke. _Ever._ ”

Luke snorted.

“Right, you’ve spent the past year doing everything in your power to find me, and you don’t want to hurt me? Give me one reason I should believe that.”

The man looked, and Luke didn’t know how he knew this, like he was about to say something, but stopped himself to say something else.

“What do you know of your father, young one?”

Anger filled Luke. “I know you betrayed and killed him!” 

The temperature in the room plummeted. 

“Did _Kenobi_ tell you that?” Vader ground out.

“Yeah, so what? It’s not like my father could tell me himself,” Luke replied, his own voice rising.

He could _feel_ the anger and resentment almost physically pouring off the Sith Lord in front of him, before being yanked back behind tight shields. 

“Kenobi is a fool, and a liar. He told you that because he wanted you to kill me before you realized the truth. A perfect image of his kind,” he said lowly, the last part a bit quieter. Luke then realized that the Force was again screaming at him, but not in warning. It was more in… truth.

“And what exactly is the truth?” he said, though almost didn’t want to know.

“I did not kill your father, young one. I _am_ your father.”

Luke’s head spun.


	13. Lunch with a Skywalker

Captain Piett was not sure what he’d done to deserve being dragged into this mess. It wasn’t his fault he was a competent officer who respected Lord Vader more than the Emperor, and while he was glad the sentiment seemed to be returned, he did not ask to be pulled into family drama. Especially not Lord Vader’s.

But he wanted to help him, in any way he could. If that meant babysitting, as the boy called it, his son, then he would not complain. Openly.

“Very well, captain. If he gives you any trouble,” the mask pointed towards it’s son, “comm me immediately. You are dismissed.” The boy sighed theatrically, but Lord Vader did not take the bait. He simply laid a hand on his son's shoulder, stared at him for a moment, and stalked off.

Skywalker's eyes left his father to look at Piett. How Piett didn't see the boy's almost glowing blue eyes before, he wasn't sure. Did Lord Vader's eyes look like that? How much did the boy look like him? He mentally shook his head. _Not important._

Piett spoke first.

“It’s very nice to meet you,” he paused- _what do I call him?_ -“sir.” The boy, however, just waved him off.

“Just call me Luke. And you, too.” He smiled brightly, his matching eyes meeting Piett’s. “My father’s told me a bit about you, Captain. I’m sure you understand how big of a compliment that is, coming from him.”

He did understand.

“I’m flattered, but I’m just doing my job, s-Luke. Now, I’m sure you’re eager to get out of that medbay. Lord Vader has told me about _you_ , as well. I’ve heard you’re quite fond of ships?”

Luke flashed a big smile that made his heart warm. “Yeah, I’ve been obsessed with flying for years. This ship is amazing, do you mind showing me around?”

Now it was Piett’s turn to smile. The boy shared his appreciation of the Lady. Perhaps this would be easier than he thought.

* * *

Luke had only been on board the Lady for a week when someone finally recognized him. And, though Piett had come to really like him, he understood why Junior Lieutenant Eka felt such murderous rage towards the boy. He was a rebel, though not very well known.

They were in the officer’s mess hall, chatting easily about their home worlds.

“We were moisture farmers. Most people on Tatooine are,” Luke said. Piett nodded, but he honestly had no idea what that meant.

Somehow the boy could sense his confusion, and began explaining. “It’s very dry on Tatooine, and even hotter. Dehydration is an easy way to die, and since there aren’t any lakes or natural bodies of water, the only way people can get water is through the air. Through vaporators, to be specific. My job was always to fix them when they broke. My aunt and uncle always said I had a natural gift for mechanics," he smiled wistfully, "like my father."

Piett gave him a genuine smile. The boy wanted, for some unknown reason, to impress Lord Vader. He was a rebel, there was no reason he should care about what he thought, relation or not.

"You are a lot like him. You're fair and competent, and I'm sure your squadron respects you."

Luke laughed. "Don't tell them that. They'd throw a fit before admitting it." 

Piett laughed quietly in return.

"I'm really glad my father assigned you to me. And I'm glad he has someone like you to trust. I worry that..."

Skywalker trailed off and his eyes unfocused. Piett knew that look by now, even after only knowing him for a short amount of time. Lord Vader had done it himself many times, his mask tilting upwards after stopping in the middle of a sentence.

“What’s wrong?”

Skywalker was on his feet and turned around before Piett could even blink. He was extending his hand towards someone--someone who, to Piett’s horror, was aiming a blaster right at him. Junior Lieutenant Eka. Piett jumped to his feet and looked Eka in the face. 

“Drop it, Eka, _now_.” 

Eka’s eyes flicked to Piett for just a moment, before moving back to Skywalker. His face was painted in a mix of anger and fear. If the captain had to guess, it was because Skywalker had rendered his hand useless.

“Captain, don’t you recognize him? He’s a rebel!”

Well, at least _someone_ was keeping up with bounties. Unfortunately, it was not to his favor now.

“You have the wrong man, now drop the blaster or I will arrest you myself.”

Eka did not listen. Before Piett could even react, he’d pulled the trigger.

Skywalker was quicker.

The bolt flew into the ceiling, and Eka froze in shock.

“How-”

Piett didn’t waste any time. He tackled the man and, with Skywalker’s help, wrestled the blaster from him. He pushed him to the ground and held his hands behind his back.“Luke, grab my comm and call for a few troopers.” Luke nodded.

Fifteen minutes later, _much longer than necessary, Piett decided,_ Eka was being apprehended and put in cuffs.

Piett moved to stand next to Skywalker, who seemed to be deep in thought.

“What’s wrong, Luke?”

The boy sighed. “He was right to do that, you know,” he started quietly. “I would have done the same, if I recognized an Imperial in one of the Alliance mess halls.”

“I suppose you’re right. But he isn’t being arrested for that, he’s being arrested for ignoring direct orders and, therefore, putting other officers at risk.”

Luke looked up at that, and smiled at him lightly. “Thank you.”

Piett wasn’t sure why, but he could already feel himself beginning to care for this rebel. He was kind and empathetic, even towards Imperials. It didn’t make any sense. 

But he was a Skywalker. And considering who his father was, there was nothing about that family that made sense.


	14. Passing Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke wakes up in a medbay with his father.

Luke woke with a start, sucking in air as quickly as he could. He moved to get up, but a firm hand stopped him at his shoulder.

“Luke, are you alright?” 

His father’s voice filled the small room, as well as his overwhelming, anxious Force presence. 

Luke blinked away the remaining sleep from his eyes, and looked up at Vader, who was towering over him on his left.

“What happened?” he asked softly.

“I was hoping you could tell me. You collapsed on the bridge earlier, with no warning. I feared…” 

Luke moved his hand onto his father’s. “I’m alright, now.” He smiled at him, trying his best to comfort his clearly stressed out father. Vader simply nodded.

“The med droids said you caught a mild cold. However, it is unlikely a simple  _ cold _ would render you unconscious so unexpectedly. I have ordered more tests to be done, once I am sure you are healthy enough to endure them.”

Luke rolled his eyes, but grinned. “Father, I think you’re being a little dramatic. I just haven’t slept well the past few days, that’s all. The cold probably took too much out of me too quickly. I’m alright, I promise.”

“You have been asleep for thirteen straight hours, my son.”

That was when Luke realized how exhausted his father felt. He frowned. “And how long since  _ you’ve  _ slept?” Vader’s shields slammed shut. Luke tried not to laugh when his hand flew up to point in his face.

“Do not concern yourself with  _ my  _ wellbeing,  _ son _ , seeing as you have no regard for your own.”

His father’s tone was serious, but Luke couldn’t help but feel a wave of amusement from him.

“Seems like that’s a trait we share,” he replied, poking his own finger towards the mask mockingly. “You didn’t answer my question,  _ father _ .” 

The man straightened and fixed his hands to his sides. “It seems you are well enough for more tests, young one.” He was clearly changing the subject, but Luke decided not to push. Yet.

“Fine. But you’re wasting your time, there’s nothing wrong with me.” 

“Ensuring your safety is not a waste of time, my son,” his father said flatly.

_ Why _ did he always twist his words like that? He sighed.“That’s not what I was suggesting, and you know it.”

“Do I?”, the mask tilted. “You have yet to show regard for your own health, young one. How you have lasted this long is beyond me.”

Luke flashed him a Han-like grin. “It’s like you always say, ‘it is the will of the Force’, father.”

“Indeed,” and Luke just  _ knew _ his father had rolled his eyes. “If you are quite finished being difficult, I will leave you with Captain Piett. There are many other things that require my attention. Do not challenge him as you would me. He is under enough stress without your  _ friendliness _ . Is that clear?”

“No promises. You know I can’t help my Skywalker charm,” Luke announced with a wink. His father snorted. 

The door to the medbay opened and the familiar face of Captain Piett entered, followed by a floating med-droid.

“My lord,” he saluted to Vader, “Sir,” he saluted to Luke. He sighed. How many times had he told Piett to just call him Luke?

“Piett, please, just Luke.”

Piett looked slightly uncomfortable and his gaze flicked to Vader for a moment. Luke slowly connected the dots. He looked incredulously at Vader. “Father, did you tell him to call me that? You know I hate it!”

“It is only appropriate considering your status, Luke,” his father said, tilting the mask and crossing his arms. Luke narrowed his eyes at him. “And what exactly are people going to think if they hear a  _ captain _ calling me, someone they don’t know, sir?” he asked darkly. “If you’ll recall, the only one who knows of our relation is Captain Piett.” 

“Do not worry yourself about that little one, I have already taken care of it.”

Oh. Good. Luke knew it was never a good sign when his father was vague like that.

“Oh, no. What did you do?”

“Your lack of faith in me is unnerving,” the man said amusedly, stepping closer to Luke’s bedside. “I have had Piett personally see to it that the beings on the Executor are aware of your… heritage.” 

Luke shot up straight. “You told them?!”

“We could not have kept it a secret for much longer, my son. My officers were beginning to talk, already. I could not have them forming any outlandish theories and wasting their time with similar discussions.”

“I wish you’d have warned me,” Luke muttered, but he knew it wouldn’t have helped. His father was right, they could not have kept the secret for much longer. It was fun, though, watching core-born officers blatantly disrespect him, only to find themselves at the brunt end of Darth Vader’s ire. Luke never let him  _ physically _ hurt them, of course, but it was entertaining to watch them flounder. 

He sat up and slowly stood on wobbly legs. His father’s sturdy hand flew up to hold him and he instinctively held onto it with his own like a young bantha learning to walk for the first time. “Luke, you are not done here yet. Sit down.”

Luke groaned at his father’s babying. “Why don’t you just check me yourself? I’m hungry and I want to get out of here.”

“I… did not think you would be too fond of the intrusion,” Vader responded quietly.

“It’s alright,” Luke responded, squeezing his hand.

His father hesitantly prodded at his shields, and Luke lowered them enough that he could check his health himself. Though he knew, outwardly, he was coming off as annoyed, he knew his exuberance at being fretted over so much floated through their connection. Vader’s overbearing agitation met Luke’s contentment, and the man nodded in acceptance.

“Very well. Though I may prefer to keep you here, I have learned better than to try to detain you.”

Luke, and though he would never call it so, giggled. “What are you going to do, father?” 

Vader snorted. “My job.” He began walking out when Luke called for him. He turned.

“Promise me you’ll get some rest?”

The man hesitated. “I… will. If I have time.” Luke sighed, but acquiesced. He knew it was the best he would get.

He opened up through their bond.

_ I love you, father. _

Shock and pain flooded through it, and Luke already knew he wouldn’t be able to say it back. The number of times Luke had said it, he couldn’t return it. But he didn’t need to. His father’s actions alone said more than needed, and the affection replacing the original emotions reinforced it. Luke smiled in understanding and his father nodded before leaving the room.

“Sir?” Piett asked. 

“Nothing, captain. Let’s go get…” he checked the chronometer that read 1100 hours, “breakfast.” He smiled happily at Piett, who gently returned it.

“Very well, sir. Breakfast it is.”


	15. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is quite a bit shorter than usual, but I just wanted to get straight to the point with it. Might do a similar scenario later because I really like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um donald if ur reading this this one is for you heart eyes emoji

Luke parried in time with his father’s strikes, sending green and red light flooding into the training room. His father was holding back, he knew, but he was still struggling to keep up. Whenever he brought this up, his father mentally sighed and explained exactly what 10 years of Jedi training, 20 years of Dark Side use, and the highest recorded content of midichlorians could do to someone. Luke thought he was being a bit dramatic--he wouldn’t put it past him--because, technically, he had an advantage.

That advantage, of course, being three flesh limbs and working lungs.

But, as his father would always tell him, the Force, in the right hands, is the most powerful ally any being can have. And apparently _he_ was the ‘right hands’.

“Pay attention, son,” his father said, before swiping his lightsaber so quickly Luke was barely able to parry. “If you are going to survive even five minutes against Palpatine, you  _ must  _ pay attention.” 

Luke would have sighed if his heavy breathing would allow it. Defeating Palpatine was all he talked about recently, and while Luke was as ready as he was for the Emperor to die, he sometimes wished he could just have his father.

He’d always dreamed of meeting the father he never knew. Part of him--the part that was now actively tying him to his father forever--knew that he wasn’t dead, and that he was  _ more  _ than a navigator on a spice freighter. But every time he’d try to explain it, be it to his aunt and uncle, the kids at school, or his teachers, they never understood. His schoolmates made fun of him, his teachers scolded him for lying, and his aunt and uncle just shared looks of concern. But he knew. No matter how hard he tried to believe it when he was told he was dead, he never gave up.

And then, there he was. Alive, though not exactly in the form he expected, but his father all the same.

Luke remembered staying up at night, after Tatooine’s three moons had risen, watching the other stars flicker at him.  _ He’s out there, somewhere, _ he’d think.  _ He’ll come for me, and teach me to fly. _

Ironically, it seemed to be the opposite.  _ He’d  _ come to save his father, not the other way around. Luke wondered if his father ever had the same feelings of longing, of thinking  _ maybe my child is out there,  _ and  _ maybe he needs me _ . But probably not.

His father sheathed his lightsaber and stepped back.  _ Kriff, he’d thought all that without shielding, hadn’t he? _

“I…”

Luke hated to make their situation any more awkward, so he tried to diffuse the situation. He sheathed his own saber and diverted his gaze.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s not important,” he said quietly.

His father strode up to him and he tensed. Slowly, the man raised a large hand and held his shoulder in it. 

“I…” he started again. “It is… not easy for me to express in words what I feel anymore. It has been… far too long since I’ve cared for anything, my son. But…”, the mask tilted away from Luke’s face and his hand squeezed his shoulder, “I care very much for you. I wanted nothing more than to have my child alive. If I had known sooner that you had survived, you would not have spent a moment longer on that planet.”

Luke looked up at his father. “I just thought…” His father’s hand, to his surprise, moved to his cheek.

“I did feel you. It is why it was so easy for me to accept that my child was alive. I have felt you for twenty years, but have only recently understood what that feeling was.” 

For some reason, Luke’s face was wet.

“Do you know what that feeling is, Luke?”

He did, but he wanted to hear it out loud.

“It is love, my son. I have felt you your entire life because I love you.”

Luke could not stifle a sob. He didn’t realize how heavily this had been weighing on him, but to hear his father say something so serious with such honesty sent him over the edge. He leaned into his father’s hand and closed his eyes. He had never felt so comforted and loved. Beru and Owen loved him, but this was different. It was so much more. 

“I love you too, father.”


	16. Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Leia are taking a test. The Skywalkers are very protective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i CANNOT write bully characters omg

_ Psst! _

Leia looked up from her holopad, which was displaying the test their class was currently taking. She narrowed her eyes at her brother, who was sitting on the other side of the classroom giving her his best tooka cat eyes.

_ Luke, pay attention. _

Luke knew she’d give in, at some point. He only needed help with one question, anyways…

_ I need help with this question! _

He intensified the gaze that caused even Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, to give in. His sister would not last much longer.

_ Maybe you should have studied instead of practicing katas last night.  _

Luke sighed. He opened their bond more and sent an overwhelming wash of love over it. Not much longer...

_ Please?,  _ he pleaded.

He could feel the moment Leia’s resolve shattered.  _ Still got it. _

_...Fine. _

Luke smiled.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the children were turning in their tests.

Luke was walking out, talking to one of his friends, when one of the bigger students stopped him.

Jarojos was a tall human male who liked to pick on younger students. Luke often put himself between the older kid and whoever he chose as his target that day. His target today seemed to be Luke himself. 

Jarojos seemed to miss the memo of who exactly Luke’s dad was. This would be… interesting. Hopefully he would be able to diffuse the situation before his father showed up.

His father, who  _ insisted _ on picking them up from school himself. It was bad enough, he’d complained, that they had to go to school in the first place. If it were up to him, Luke knew, his children would be onboard the Executor, being taught by Captain Piett instead of an actual teacher right this minute. But Leia would never let him hear the end of it, and the last thing father wanted to do was upset either of them. Whether it be Leia’s never ending arguments, which she called ‘debates’ or Luke’s guilt tripping, Darth Vader could never get what he wanted when it came to their safety. He would have to deal with compromises like picking them up himself.

So Luke readied himself to deal with Jarojos before his father could. He did not want to be the cause of some other kid's death. Again.

“Jarojos. Excuse me, but I need to get by,” Luke said plainly, and he used just a bit of his ‘sixth sense’ to put some persuasion into it. By the look on Jarojos’ face, it almost worked.

“I don’t know who you think you are,” he started, getting in Luke’s face, “but I don’t want to see your face again anywhere near me. Got it?”

Luke crossed his arms. “I’m guessing you’re referring to when you torment other students, right?” He felt a nudge on his bond but pushed it away. He could handle this himself, without Leia’s help.

The boy in front of him stiffened in anger. “Whatever, stupid. The next time you get involved in any of my conversations, I won’t be so nice about it. Got it?”, he repeated.

Luke was just about finished with Jarojos’ bullying. He narrowed his eyes at the kid. “I won’t have to get involved if you leave people alone. You think you can just be mean to others and get away with it?” He felt a bigger nudge of concern, but swatted it away. Leia always helped him out in situations like this, but he wanted to make it clear to Jarojos that he wouldn’t be pushed away, and that he could take care of himself without his sister’s babying. “Just because you’re bigger than everyone else, and your dad is a General, doesn’t mean you can just boss other people around.” 

Luke felt his hands clenching in anger like a certain other strong Force user he knew. Apparently, Leia noticed too, because a jolt of amusement poked at him. 

“Don’t talk about my dad! He’s better than whatever lowlife raised you!” Jarojos exclaimed, and Luke nearly laughed. “It’s not my fault my dad is actually successful. Whoever…” Jarojos stilled and his eyes flew behind Luke’s shoulder. 

He’d gotten so used to the sound of a cycling respirator that it took him a moment to realize what Jarojos was so afraid of. He sighed.  _ Here we go. _

“My- Lord Vader! I-” 

“No, boy. Continue telling my son exactly what you think of his father.”

Luke groaned. He swung around to face the towering figure that was his father. The man had his hands on his belt, and Luke could feel the annoyance rolling off of him. Leia stood behind him, her arms crossed in front of her, glaring at Jarojos. “Yeah, keep threatening my brother, see what happens!”,she threatened.

“Both of you, quit it! I can handle this myself.” Luke said. Leia rolled her eyes and stomped up to the much taller boy, who was nearly shaking in fear. She moved her hands to her hips and… 

“I suggest you leave my brother and everyone else you like to mess with alone,”  _ or else,  _ the words threatened. 

“Perhaps,” a much more ominous voice boomed, “I should have a discussion with General Zenth about his son’s behavior. He may control his troops well, but it seems he falls short in teaching his son any manners. I would think he would know better than to let his child go ignorant of his superior’s own. This, you understand, does not bode well on his part.”

Luke groaned again. “I think he gets it, you two. ‘Don’t mess with me or you’ll get it’. Can we go home now?”, he pleaded. 

“Very well, my son. As long as young Zenth understands that he will not  _ dare  _ threaten either child of mine again. Is that clear, boy?”

It took Jarojos a moment to regain himself. “Yes, my lord. Of course, I had no idea, it 

won’t happen again, I p-” 

But the Skywalkers were already walking away. 

Luke took one of his father’s hands while Leia took the other. “Father, what’s for dinner?” Luke asked, smiling. Leia quickly butted in. “Can we have that soup from last month? The one I really liked?” Luke gasped--he’d very much liked that one as well. “Yeah, that’s my favorite!” 

Their father laughed lightly.  _ Of course, children,  _ he said in their familial bond.

Leia cheered within it, and Luke squeezed his father’s hand. 

Their lives were not perfect, Luke thought to himself, but at least they knew they would always have each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um wow this is so cliche i know but i was super tired finishing it up and i wanted to add another scene but i wanted you guys to have this before i go into surgery tomorrow and can't write for a while. anyways here is my twitter follow me if you want <3 https://twitter.com/jadeskywaIker


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i’m still pretty messed up on pain meds so sorry if this is a little... off. :)

Luke Skywalker was an artist. A very talented one, too, even for Naboo. And especially for his age.

In the Naboo orphanages, children are encouraged to take up a hobby at very young, whether it be philosophy, music, art, or politics. 

Luke decided to choose art.

Though he’d always been more interested in flight and ships, he was only thirteen standard, and wasn’t yet allowed anywhere near a cockpit. 

And though he really loved painting, his heart belonged to the stars. It always had. 

His small hands wrapped around his necklace—the japor snippet that had once belonged to his father. It always gave him some strange feeling, holding it. It filled him with… a sense of love, and unending loyalty. Wherever his father had gotten it, it never seemed to fail in giving him inspiration.

He rubbed his finger along the delicately carved wood and lifted his thin brush to the canvas. 

Queen Padmé Amidala’a half finished face stared back at him, delicately and lovingly. He’d never painted something so… personal. It was strange; he didn’t know the woman, and yet the way she looked back at him…

He felt safe. Comfortable. Cared for. All feelings he’d never received in an orphanage run by droids.

Sure, the ones he’d fixed up himself had a bit more care and personality to them, but it wasn’t like having actual parents. A father… something he’d, strangely, longed up to much more than his mother, whoever she was.

He’d given up on his mother a long, long time ago. But some strange part of him would never allow him to give up on his father. Some part he’d never been able to identify, or properly describe. He knew it was stupid and childish—a thirteen year old should know better. But he didn’t. He longed for whoever it was that called himself Anakin Skywalker. 

Luke lightly dabbed stroke after stroke, some unknown force guiding his hand. Padmé Amidala came to life before his eyes, her large brown eyes and sloping nose striking an odd familiarity inside of him. 

The child had become so immersed in the woman in front of him that he’d barely realized the odd sound before him. A sound just about any being in the galaxy could recognize. Luke shook. 

Darth Vader was standing behind him, watching him.

He whirled around and his head shot up to meet the giant in front of him. “Lord Vader,” he said mildly. He looked up slowly to meet the glass pieces where the man’s eyes should have been.

He’d heard how Vader enjoyed making people fear him, and Luke would not willingly give him that satisfaction. 

But Vader was not looking at him. He was looking at Luke’s painting.

Slowly, as he stepped towards it, his hand—both of which had been tightly clenched before—gently to the wet paint’s face. His fingers hovered over her cheek, and he looked… sad. Then the man quickly dropped them and whirled to face Luke.

Luke did not expect the gentleness that came from the giant in front of him. 

“Did you know her?” He asked simply, his hands moving to his sides.

“I… no, she died the day I was born.” Luke replied, and though he thought it was pretty obvious he was too young to have ever met her, Vader was acting very out of character. Luke, being the kind and compassionate being he was, didn’t have it in him to treat the man with disrespect in this odd state. So he continued. “The former Queen Amidala is very loved here on Naboo. She was, in the opinion of most, the most competent and able Queen in recent history.” Vader nodded, and Luke felt strangely compelled to keep going. “I’ve always felt some unexplainable connection to her, and I’m not sure why,” he said, now holding his japor snippet closely.

“I feel like, if she’d have lived, we would have been very close.” 

Vader stilled at something, before slowly raising his hand to Luke’s neck. _Great, guess I said something wrong,_ Luke thought nervously. But instead of his airway being crushed closed, the man’s hand found the boy’s necklace. 

“Where… did you get this?”

“My father,” Luke responded carefully. “He died before I was born, as well as my mother, but I was told he made this for her when they were very young. Have you seen it before?” He asked, though he knew the chances of that were very low.

“Yes.”

Luke’s breath hitched. He wasn’t even sure why he asked, but something had pushed him to. “You… how? Did you know him?” 

Vader bent to one knee in front of Luke, and he cursed his awkward teenage shortness. “What is your name, my… child?”

“Luke Skywalker, sir,” he responded. He knew he should be freaking out, but people interrogated by Darth Vader were never treated with such… care. Did he know Anakin Skywalker?

Finally, Vader’s hand brushed Luke’s overgrown light brown hair from his nearly glowing blue eyes, which he just _knew_ were filled with childish wonder. A sound shot from the mask, one Luke could only assume was a laugh, but not at the boy. 

“You knew him?” Luke whispered.

“My son, I _am_ him.” 

Luke dropped the brush he hadn’t realized was shaking. 

He knew, rationally, there was no way that was possible. But… that feeling he’d always relied on was screaming at him that Vader was telling him the truth.

“And that, little one,” the older man said, turning to Amidala, “is your mother.”

“I…” Luke stammered. This was far, _far_ too much information to process at once. “You’re… my father?” 

The mask nodded. Luke felt so many emotions welling up inside him, inside of his eyes. He tried to blink them away. Frustration, anger, pain. “Why did you never come for me?” he asked, forcing himself to look away from the man in front of him. 

All he’d ever wanted was his father, and now here he stood in front of him. 

The hand still on his cheek moved to his chin and pushed up. “My son… had I known you survived, we would not have spent a single day apart. Do you understand?”

Luke knew there were stupid, childish tears covering his face. Of course, he meets his father and the first thing he does is cry all over him. “How did you get here? Who is taking care of you?” 

Luke cleared his throat. “Um, no one. I live in the Theed Orphanage. I’m not sure who brought me there, but the left me with this… _your_ necklace.” 

The boy felt a strange anger fill him, but it wasn’t his. It wasn’t directed at him, either. As suddenly as the feeling started, it was gone.

“Your mother would have wanted you to have it.” 

Luke looked up at him and smiled. The mask tilted back at him. 

“So now what?”, he asked quietly. 

“You are going to come with me, under the impression of a professional artist. You will stay with me, on my ship, and I will train you.” 

Luke’s eyebrows scrunched. “Train me?” 

“Have you heard of the Force, my son?”

Luke bristled at the sound of the address, though it felt like he’d heard it all his life. His… _father_ said it so casually. Was he not disappointed that his son was not a fierce warrior like him?

“That’s something the Jedi used, isn’t it?”

“Indeed. You, young one, are incredibly powerful with it. I will train you to become stronger than even I, and together, we will remove this galaxy of it’s plague.”

“What plague?” 

“The Emperor.”

Well, that wasn’t what he had expected. 

“Do not worry yourself with that now, little one. You are still a boy, and a talented one. For now, you will stay close to me.”

Luke smiled sadly. “I’m sorry I’m probably not what you expected.”

Two large hands drew him into the heavy armor in front of him. “You being alive is more than I could ever ask for. Do not ever forget that.”

Well, if his father had been trying to drown him in his own emotions, he’d succeeded. Luke felt himself sobbing and clutching back at the armor.

He wasn’t sure how long he cried, or when he was lifted up, or even when he fell asleep. But he knew that he was safe. 

And that was all that mattered right then.


End file.
